1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting display is a kind of flat panel display (FPD) that uses an organic light emitting diode (OLED) to generate light by re-combining electrons supplied by cathodes with holes supplied by anodes. The OLED is thin and has a wide view angle and high response speed.
The conventional organic light emitting display includes a pixel unit (or display region) including pixels arranged in a matrix, and a non-pixel unit (or non-display region) including a power source and a driving unit for driving the pixels. The pixels of the pixel unit include thin film transistors (TFTs) and the OLEDs required for driving or switching the pixels. The pixel unit and the non-pixel unit are electrically connected to each other by a plurality of lines.
The conventional organic light emitting display is manufactured by forming the TFTs and forming, encapsulating, and modulating the OLEDs. In the organic light emitting display, static electricity can be generated internally or externally from the manufacturing processes. That is, static electricity can be generated by most manufacturing processes including the deposition and etching processes during the manufacturing of the organic light emitting display or can be generated by the external environments while an image is displayed on the organic light emitting display.
Accordingly, the internal circuit of the organic light emitting display may be damaged by the electrostatic discharge (ESD) generated by manufacturing processes and external environments.